


Power and Pride

by Benedickted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, starts post season 3, we stan a crack ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:42:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedickted/pseuds/Benedickted
Summary: Chuck needs help as he realizes pretending to be nothing but a prophet doesn't work well with his quick temper. So he needs to find someone whos good at controlling power and hiding someone. One god came to Chuck's mind. The god knows one way to help but it leads to a very steep slope.





	1. An Offer

Chuck closed his eyes and when they opened he saw the white luxury suite. Yup. This was the place. He felt the other. They were the only 2 here, good. He did not want to run into Gabriel. He followed the power and gulped when he saw the door open in front of him, so he could sense chuck as well...great. Chuck walked in, converse squeaking on the marble. 

 

Loki was sitting down, clicking off the tv as he turned to look at Chuck, “My my my, been awhile since I’ve felt that power." Loki smirked, “If it isn't the-what was it-one true god?” 

 

Chuck straightened, sticking his chin up as the trickster rose to his feet, "I don't want to hurt you Loki, I'm here to talk-" 

 

"Talk? After everything you've done you wanna talk? Hmm." Loki smirked as he drew nearer "You're not as....intimidating as I remember." 

 

"Because I am not trying to be."

 

"Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night." 

 

Chuck closed the distance between them, the rumble of thunder boomed outside, "I could destroy you in an instant." 

 

Loki chuckled, "There he is...there's the all-powerful god that you shoved down our throats.”

 

Chuck clicked his tongue, “You were in my way” 

 

Loki laughed at that, “You know if I still hated you as much as the others I would have punched your teeth in at that”

 

“Oh, you suddenly are more forgiving than the others?”

 

Loki shrugged, “No, I’m still mad at what you did, but I’m also not an idiot and I know you could snap me out of existence.” 

 

Chuck rolled his eyes, “Then why the hell were you saying-”

 

“To Push you.”

 

Chuck paused, needing a second, “Excuse me, what?”

 

Loki took off his fedora, moving away to hang it on its rack. “I wanted to see what you would do, the ‘lord’ I remember would have simply killed me, but I had a feeling after listening to Gabriel's never-ending sob stories about you that something changed.” 

 

Chuck bit his lip at the mention of Gabriel, “Don't call me the lord”

 

Loki gasped at that, genuine shock covering his features, “Well well well, you really have changed, what should I call you oh good sir?”

 

“...Chuck. Chuck Shurley”

 

Loki snickered at that as he played with his cuffs “A human name eh? I do prefer it to your old titles, much less arrogant...any who I should ask why you're here after being gone for how long?” 

 

“I keep...I keep showing my power, it's only been in little ways publically but if the angels realize I'm not a prophet I don't know what I am going to do.”

 

Loki listened closely, a hand on his chin, “Hmm, interesting, you have the power to hide and yet that same power is what weakens your facade”

 

“Will you help me or not?” 

 

"Why do you want to pretend Chuck?" Loki took off his fedora, moving away to hang it on its rack. 

 

Chuck sighed, he should have known Loki would deflect, "I want to be in the action when it finally happens."

 

Loki held up a finger and wagged it at 'the lord' "no, that's not it. See. I have a little theory." Loki walked back to chuck, taking off his blazer as he moved "You picked this frail, little vessel because you like being powerless, not just looking the part." 

 

Chuck's cheeks turned red as he struggled for a retort "I-I-Th-that's not" 

 

Loki cocked his head "Aww, so cute" he grabbed chucks Chin And chuck stumbled back 

 

"Shut up." 

 

Loki smiled, "Make. Me." 

 

"I-I didn't come here to hurt you that’s the point. I could leave again but-but I don’t want to" Chuck's voice was softer now, his back rapidly approaching the wall and finally hitting it with a soft thud. 

 

Loki's steps were slower, more calculated "You hurt so many with your powers, did so much wrong. Now you enjoy being weak. Being used. Your own way of feeling validated." Loki finally reached chuck again, their bodies only centimeters from touching "you tried to get that feeling with humans girlfriends and...boyfriends. but, they were never powerful Enough to fulfill this need you still won't accept." Loki leans forward, moving to chucks ear and whispering "But I can. I can give you everything you want." 

 

Chuck shivered at that, "How would that really help me?" Loki shrugged as he met chucks eyes "You said it yourself, you need to control your power if you give up your rights to be better than me. Give me the power. You would have to control it in quite taxing circumstances Chuck looked down at that but Loki quickly grabbed his chin. This time the slightly shorter god didn't move as the trickster raised his head to make eye contact again 

 

"I need something too. I need to control. And just like you I tried many times with many creatures but it was never Enough. But we could help each other Chuck. Help me help you." They were silent for a minute, just starring, trying to read each other. Then Loki grabbed chucks wrists and pinned him firmly to the wall as their lips collided somewhere in the middle even if chuck would never admit he leaned in.

 

Loki smiled at Chuck as they parted, chucks mouth hanging open and his breath shaky, “You look beautiful like this. All riled up just with a kiss. I honestly didn't think it would be that easy.” 

 

Chuck blushed hard “I-I-I...I could stop you-” 

 

“But you aren’t.” 

 

Chuck sighed, “If Gabriel-”

 

“Gabriel can't stop us. Have you seen the sheer amount of porn stars he makes? If he’s upset he’ll just have to suck it up” Loki shrugged, moving his hands from chucks wrists to the others hips 

 

“There has to be rules”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“...yes”


	2. Entwined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The porn chapter gotta keep everyone fed.

The Trickster chuckled as his grip on Chuck's hips tightened and he lifted him against the wall. The false prophet moaned softly as he wrapped his arms and legs around Loki. They collided again, a messy and almost desperate kiss as most of chucks clothes vanished, leaving him in just the white and blue shirt. He gasped sharply at that and Loki chuckled, “Seeing the incentive of another god now, Charles?” he got a quick nod in response and took that opportunity to attack chucks neck, kissing, biting, sucking, anything he could.

 

Loki could usually predict every move 50 steps ahead, it's what kept him alive. Although he didn't except the holy spirit to be so vocal. He panted quick little breaths, moaned at pretty much every contact Loki made, and best of all, whimpered in need when Loki moved away even in the slightest. He really was perfect. Chuck fumbled with Loki's vest buttons and the god of mischief laughed. 

Chuck huffed “You wear too much” were the first real words out of his mouth since he agreed to this. At the rise of Loki's brow chuck rolled his eyes and with a gust of wind Loki's pants were gone and all his upper half was unbuttoned and hanging open. Loki looked down then back up at other being, who simply winked “See, I can play that game too Lo-” a harder kiss cut him off, more possession as Loki explored his mouth. The Lord groaned loudly, making the room have a subtle shake. 

“Leave the tricks to me boy,” Loki murmured into the other's ear, tugging on it with his teeth.

Chuck shuddered and nodded, “s-s-sorry sir” 

Loki chuckled at that “I forgive you, honey”

Loki then snapped his fingers and Chuck screamed as a surge of pleasure filled his gut. 

“...wh-what the h-ell was that?” 

Loki pecked his lips “Prep baby, a much more efficient method...unless you don't want me to fuck you” the instant Loki tried to pull away chucks nails dug into his back and his power keeping him still “I thought I said no tricks?”

“I-I can't help it” 

“Hmm, well we will have to work on that then don't we? But...Later.” Loki adjusted his grip on the other to line himself up. Chuck groaned as his head fell back against the wall. The Trickster waited until Chuck looked at him “You ready for this sugar?” 

Chuck nodded rapidly “y-y-yes, yes please, please Loki.” The Norse god nodded and pushed into the other. Chuck cried out, his fingers running through the blonde locks. Loki purred as he started thrusting. The wind picked up around them as chuck panted

“You're using your powers again…” the trickster tsked and stopped moving. Chuck whimpered but closed his eyes tight, the wind dying down. “Good boy, good baby boy” Loki cupped his cheek, stroking it softly with his thumb. 

Chuck opened his eyes “Thank you, sir, now p-please, keep moving, please please please”

Loki kissed him to silence him, going at a fast pace. Chucks pitch went higher as he moaned into Loki's mouth “Feels good huh? Bouncing on another god's cock?” 

Chuck shivered, his stomach in knots “Y-yes, S-so good, fuck so good sir” 

The Trickster grabbed Chuck's hair and yanked hard at the soft curls, “Damn Right.” he angled up and made his thrusts harder, watching his cock enter and leave the greatest hole he's had in his entire long life. 

Loki could feel the power, Chuck trying to hold it back as much as he could, but his eyes still had a faint glow. He had the Light, the Lord under his fingers, and begging for more against a wall. 

“Cl-cl-close-close sir, so close,” Chuck whimpered and Loki smirked as he wrapped his hand around Chuck’s cock, pumping it with his thrusts and speeding up, “Take it sugar, take it!” he bit the writers neck hard enough to break the skin as he came hard. He felt the skin heal the moment he lifted his teeth and heard Chuck cum into his hand after a few more seconds. Chuck's skin glowed brightly for a moment as he did. He slumped against Loki as he came down from that high, breathing softly as he hid his face in the other god's neck. Loki pulled him off the wall and in a flash they were clean and in the bedroom. Loki laid Chuck down and smiled softly as Chuck looked up at him. He laid down with the brunette and pulled his back against his own chest, spooning him. 

“Tell me what's on your mind, Chuck.” 

“I don't know, that was amazing but…”

“but?” 

“I still don't know if this is ok.”

Loki nodded and rubbed circles on Chuck's belly, “Well if we did this back when you were flooding the world, probably not. But both of us are 90% retired. You have needs. I have needs. We can help each other hide from the world. What's wrong about that?” 

Chuck was silent for a minute “How do you not hate me? I pushed all the gods to the side, made you myths.” 

A grunt of realization sounded from the blonde “So that is what this is about. Like I said, I will always be mad in a way but...at the same time that was eons ago.” 

“That doesn't seem to matter to the others.”

“Am I like the others?” 

“....No” 

“Then there you go.” 

Chuck smiled a little and nodded, “Thank you Loki” 

Loki bit his lip. He wondered why that simple thank you made his heart flutter, “Don't worry about it, sweetheart. It's ok.” 

They didn't sleep, they didn't have the need to. They just laid there, talked about the good old days, Gabriel, the world, the Winchesters, anything. Eventually, they cuddled on the bed and watched tv, Chuck laid his head on Loki's shoulder “I thought you were gonna kick me out after” 

The trickster looked down at him “Why?” 

“Well...I...I didn't think you'd actually care. Thought that you just were saying it could help me.”

“Oh, sweetie. That's not true. I wanted us to be more than a fling from the moment you told me my little theories were right.”

Chuck looked up at him, looking into his eyes to try and see if he was lying 

“You're really nervous about this chuck. Why? You've had partners before” 

“but they were human, and they don't know my past. You do.” 

“I do. But I won't hold it against you, ok? Please, just relax baby” 

Chuck nodded and went back to watching tv, switching it from some Marvel movie to the Bachelor. Loki groaned and rolled his eyes and chuck huffed “What? It's a good show!” 

Loki shook his head and messed up chuck's hair “Ok ok, guess I can suffer for you” 

Loki wasn't lying per say. He did want a lasting relationship with Chuck. Though he did expect it to be more of an affair. He didn't expect to have more than a sexual attraction to him. And yet...here he was, playing with the Lord's hair and watching him giggle as they lay in bed together, and he didn't want that to stop. It was strange. He was the Hugh Hefner type, drinks, sex, fun, emotions didn't really matter. Chuck was around for a few hours and he's already changed him, and that was terrifying in its own special way.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than Rob Benedict but they are soft for each other.

Chuck and Loki have been together for 4 months now. They were very much a couple, had sex yes but also went out and drank and had fun. They were both happy for once. Someone finally understood the struggle of being so powerful and yet not being able to use it in public. Their humor and wisdom complemented each other. Loki was calm and suave, Chuck was nervous and shaky. Chuck found his match, and he fell hard. Loki didn't fall as hard but he still cared more than he knew was ok. Chuck was still a sad writer, finishing the book where Dean goes to hell, completely under the radar as he should be with Loki's tips and training.

 

They didn't think about the risk of being caught anymore. 

 

Loki stepped out of the shower and slipped on his white silk robe as he left the room, “I think we should get you a suit” Loki piped up as he walked into the kitchen, glancing at the god making pancakes. 

 

Chuck laughed, he was wearing boxers and a white tee, an apron hanging around his neck, “Suits are not my style.” 

 

Loki huffed as he sat on the counter, “but you'd look amazing. I think either a white or a Navy one” 

 

Chuck rolled his eyes as he flipped the pancakes “I haven't worn a white suit since the 1840s” 

 

“Even more reason to switch things up then!”

 

“...I guess I could try navy again.” Chuck huffed as he handed Loki a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and Loki started eating the moment the plate was in his hand. Chuck giggled as he started eating himself. 

 

The trickster watched the other and snapped his fingers, putting chuck in a white 3 piece suit with a navy vest and tie. Chuck looked down and groaned “did I say white?”

 

“No, just you look amazing honey” 

 

“I do?” 

 

“Yes! This isn't about who you were, you just look really good in blue and white baby” Loki cupped his cheek “Keep it for the day ok? For me?” 

 

Chuck nodded after a moment, leaning into the touch “ok, I will” his smile grew “for you.” 

 

Loki smiled back and kissed his forehead. 

 

“I care about you very much Chuck” 

 

“...As do I” 

 


End file.
